The Sickness
by Casey4
Summary: Kurt/Steph fic. Very sick and dark. Based on the song "Down With The Sickness" by Distrubed. Please R/R **I may change rating soon**


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

The Sickness

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing   
broken your servant I kneel   
(will you give in to me)   
it seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me   
(will you give in to me)   
looking at my own reflection   
when suddenly it changes   
violently it changes   
there is no turning back now   
you've woken up the demon in me   
  
get up, come on get down with the sickness   
open up your hate and let it flow in to me   
get up, come on get down with the sickness   
you mother get up, come on get down with the sickness   
you fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness   
madness is the gift that has been given to me   
  
I can see inside you the sickness is rising   
don't try to deny what you feel   
(will you give in to me)   
it seems that all that was good has died   
and is decaying in me   
(will you give in to me)   
it seems you're having some trouble   
in dealing with these changes   
living with these changes   
the world is a scary place   
now that you've woken up the demon in me   
  
_

_Madness has now come over me_

_(Down With The Sickness/Disturbed)_

I feel the hate start to rise in the back of my mind. I try to fight it but there is no use. She has me like her little toy. She does what she wants to me when she wants. She knows what to say and what buttons to push. I walk out of the room and try to avoid her because I know what she can make me do. I know what I am capable off. "Kurt!" I hear her scream. I know if there is one thing that pisses her off it's when I ignore her. She gets this sick joy out of fighting with me, out of hurting me! She seems to get even happier when I challenge her back. She likes it when I won't back down. Sometimes I think about leaving her but I know I never will. She has this sick little curse on me. I hate her when I am with her but I can't stand to be away from her. I see her walking down the hallway and heading in here with me. I feel the hate come back. I can feel the veins in my neck start to throb. "Just get away from me, Stephanie!" I yell, as she gets closer. She is giving me that look again. I hate that look it makes my blood boil.  She is standing in front of me yelling as loud as she can. I'm trying to block her out. Just make her go away. Just make it stop. I pray over and over again. She slaps me in the chest and I try to shake it off but I can't. I watch myself almost in slow motion as I knock her off her feet. I look down at her and she is smiling. There is blood coming from her lip and she licks it and laughs sadistically. I feel chills run up my spine as I look at her. She is supposed to be crying and helpless not laughing. She is laughing back in my face. Trying to mock me and make me out to be the weak one. I won't have it and I won't stand for it. Slowly I pull her back to her feet and shake her violently. She smiles that evil smile and spits in my face. "You Little Bitch!" I scream as I wipe the salvia from my face. She is now laughing uncontrollably. I throw her as far as I can across the room. "Just stay way from me before I really hurt you!" She just gets up and starts running at me. How does she have so much strength? I don't understand how she can be the strong one. I hear her yell, "I hate you, Kurt Angle. I fucking hate you" as she hits me over and over again in the chest. I can't believe she is doing this to me. How can she do this to me over and over again and be proud of her self? She likes to cause me pain. She likes to see how far she can push me. I'm so tired of being her toy. I'm tired of feel trapped and held back. I can see me breaking her neck in my mind. She wouldn't smile then would she? I almost feel a smile creep over my face at the thought. It may sound sick but I don't care anymore. She has pushed me to the point of no return. All I care about is getting back at her. To let her feel how I have all these years: useless and weak. She starts to walk off but I grab her by the hair on her head. She is still smiling but she won't be for long. I throw her down on the bed and pin her there. I undress her and bite her neck until I bring blood. She is starting to squirm and it is only making me happier. Now I am the one with the evil look on my face. Now I have the power and she can't do anything about it. Roughly I shove myself into her making her scream. "No, please don't. I'm sorry. I love you, Kurt." I laugh at those words. How can she say she loves me? I have already reached my breaking point and there is no turning back now. Rougher and rougher I slam myself into her full force still pinning her hands to the bed. I feel her body shake underneath me from my force. I bite her neck again and make the gash even worse. She is still screaming for me to have mercy on her but I have had mercy long enough. "5 years! 5Years I have had Mercy on you but I am threw now!" I scream as she squirms. Those thoughts excite me and I feel myself starting to reach my climax. The muscles in my neck contract and I feel the wonderful tingle run up my back. I moan out pleasure while she cries. Her crying only makes it worse. Why can't she just let me have one win? Why does she always have to have the last laugh? I am not going to let her have the last laugh this time. I pick her up from the bed and stare into her brown eyes. I see pain and fear in her eyes. It makes me smile. I have finally brought fear to her face. I am finally showing her that she is the weak one. "You are the weak one, Stephanie! You hear me? You're weak!" I scream as I grip her throat in my hands. Harder and harder I squeeze as she squirms underneath me. I just laugh to let her know how pathetic she looks. The whole time I'm starring in her eyes. I want her to see the reflection of hate. The hate and anger that she made. This is all her fault. Why did she have to push me this far? Why did she have to hurt me? All I wanted to do was love her. I feel her body go motionless and her breathing stop. I throw her lifeless body on the bed and laugh as loud as I can. "I told you I was threw! I told you that you were the weak one!" I look at her one last time before leaving the room. Finally I am free and she can't hurt me any longer!


End file.
